


Inside the Ambulance

by Jaeminct



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Potential career ending injury, SakuAtsu Angst Week, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Worried Miya Atsumu, Worried Sakusa Kiyoomi, fear of being outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeminct/pseuds/Jaeminct
Summary: The set was perfect, the run up was too. The spike was beautiful and the sound of the ball hitting Kiyoomi’s hand was almost immediately followed by that of it hitting the ground. After that came an unpredicted sound, one that should never have been there in the first place- a pop.There was a pop, a scream and then Sakusa Kiyoomi hit the floor.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Jaeminct- Sakuatsu Angst Week 2021





	Inside the Ambulance

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuatsu Angst Week: Day 3  
> Prompt: "Maybe tomorrow. Maybe another lifetime."

The set was perfect, the run up was too. The spike was beautiful and the sound of the ball hitting Kiyoomi’s hand was almost immediately followed by that of it hitting the ground. After that came an unpredicted sound, one that should never have been there in the first place- a pop. 

There was a pop, a scream and then Sakusa Kiyoomi hit the floor. 

There was a united gasp from the crowd. Kiyoomi let out a pained cry and Atsumu crouched down next to him.    
“Ssh, it’s alright, Omi,” he soothed gently. There were tears pooling in the wing spikers eyes as he lay in fetal position on the floor. “What hurts?”    
Kiyoomi whined and pointed to his ankle.    
“Alright, it’s alright,” he gestured for the paramedics to stay where they were, “Is it alright if I move ya off the floor?” Kiyoomi nodded. Atsumu picked him up and carried him gently to the paramedics’ bench, he was fully aware of the cameras and eyes focused on his every move but he didn’t care. 

The paramedics were only doing their job, Atsumu knew that, but he couldn’t stop himself from getting angry at them; they applied pressure to different points of Kiyoomi’s ankle and, despite the athletes cries, they showed no sign of stopping. 

Atsumu tried to maintain eye-contact with his boyfriend in the hopes of distracting him from the pain.

The game continued and so did the cheers of the crowd, it was getting too loud for the paramedics to do their job, they put Kiyoomi in a wheelchair and transported him into an ambulance. 

Coach wanted to come too but Atsumu jumped in before the elder could finish his request- “I’ll keep ya posted.”

They got in the back of the ambulance, Kiyoomi laying on the bed and Atsumu sitting on the chair next to him. The van was moving but there were no sirens, which caught the attention of both males. 

“Omi, should I ask for the nee-naw?” Atsumu whispered so that the paramedic in the back couldn’t hear him.   
Sakusa nodded.   
“Excuse me,” Atsumu cleared his throat, “could ya please turn on the nee-naw?”

“The nee-naw?” The paramedic asked, not really understanding the strange way Atsumu’s brain worked.   
“He means the siren.” Kiyoomi choked out in a pained voice that gained all of his lover’s attention. 

It hurt Atsumu deeply to see the man he loved in so much pain, unable to do anything to make it better. 

“Tsumu,” Kiyoomi whispered, his voice void of it’s usual bite, “Tsumu it hurts.” He held out a hand and Atsumu immediately held it. 

“I know, Omi I know. But it’ll be over soon. We’ll get ya to the hospital and you’ll be good as new in a jiffy.” Atsumu kissed the hand he was holding.    
“B-but,” Kiyoomi started tearfully yet showed no intention of finishing. 

They were both aware of the paramedics hyper-focused gaze on them and that any small display of affection could lead to them being outed, but all Kiyoomi wanted at that moment was to be held, and all Atsumu wanted to do was to hold him. They kept skin contact to a minimum; the connection of their hands was not enough for Kiyoomi.

It wasn’t enough to ground him and soon he found himself spiralling. 

It was the gentle trembling of his hands that let Atsumu know Kiyoomi’s mental state was tumbling.    
“What’s wrong?” He tentatively asked. A thumb stroked Kiyoomi’s knuckles.

“It hurts.”

“I know. I do. But that’s not what’s  _ wrong _ is it?”    
  


There was a beat of silence and Atsumu knew he was correct.

“It hurts so bad.” Kiyoomi whimpered, hand unclasping from Atsumu’s to cover his face. “I’m scared. What if it’s something bad? What if I never play volleyball again.” 

“Don’t say that.” Atsumu’s tone was firm and he pried the others hands from his face so that they could look each other in the eye. “Maybe tomorrow. Maybe another lifetime; but ya will play volleyball again. All ya needa do is believe. Have faith Omi- look up. Ya might be in a lotta pain right now but ya won’t be in an hour. So even if ya can’t play today or tomorrow or even next year, you will play again at some point.”

The words were spoken so confidently that Kiyoomi had no choice but to believe. 

“If I can’t play, will you…” there was a pause as Kiyoomi tried to make sure the words came out right “... will  _ we _ still be the same.”   
  
“Forever. What kinda ‘teammate’,” the air quotations were practically audible, “would I be if I turned me back on ya for this. It ain’t yer fault. Ya ain’t done nothing wrong.” 

Had they been alone, a kiss or some other tender show of affection would have followed the statement but they were not, an affectionate look would have to suffice. 

“I can’t take this anymore!” The paramedic exclaimed, startling the lovers out of their peace. “I myself am gay. I’m not gonna judge you or out you or anything. If you wanna kiss or hug or whatever,  _ please _ do. The tension is killing me!”  
The couple burst into harmonious laughter before each giving the other a tender, loving kiss on the forehead.   
“Now that is sorted, would you like something for the pain? I heard you mention it to him but I didn’t wanna say anything because I shouldn’t have been listening.” 

Kiyoomi shook his head vigorously. 

“What? Why not?” Atsumu was confused. “A minute ago you was crying from the pain. What’s wrong now?”   
Kiyoomi mumbled something that was inaudible.  
“Speak up.” Atsumu was eager to hear what problem his over-dramatic boyfriend had now. 

“I said I don’t like needles.” The second those words left Kiyoomi’s lips, Atsumu began to laugh uncontrollably.

“That’s fine, we have oral ones as well. Would one of those be okay?”    
“Yes, please, thank you.” The tips of his ears were red from embarrassment. Atsumu was still laughing loudly in the background.   
“Wah, Omi really. Scared of needles. How come ya never told me?” Atsumu wheezed, stomach hurting from laughing.   
“Because I knew you’d react like this,” snapped Kiyoomi viciously.    
  


The rest of the ride passed in silence until the paramedic spoke - “Well, gentlemen we have arrived at the hospital. It was nice to meet you.”  
“Same here. You won't tell anybody.” Kiyoomi confirmed. It didn’t hurt to double check. 

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”   


**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna give Sakusa a really bad injury but I couldn't. I'll let y'all decide what was wrong with him.
> 
> Let me know what you thought or any feedback you might have. Did you think there was something I could have done better? Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
